Colourful
by xoxWritergirlxox
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz never got along. They fight, they argue but they know that life is more beautiful with eachother. To him, she was annoyingly beautiful. She made his life more colourful. Other pairings: Fluttershy/Butterscotch, AJ/Applejack, Twilight/Dusk, Sunset/Flash, Rarity/Elusive. completed Rated T for mild swearing. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

*First day of school*

Rainbow Dash impatiently taps her car door with her index finger.

'Fluttershy! Will you hurry up' She yells. First day of school and they were going to be late. Just great. Or as Rarity would say, just fabulous darling. Rainbow Dash had offered to give Fluttershy a lift to school but had no idea she would take forever. 4 minutes later, Fluttershy finally opens the door to Rainbow's car and hops in.

'Sorry I took so long' She says shyly.

Rainbow sighed. 'It's fine. I'll just have to drive faster. What were you doing anyway?' Fluttershy smiles and opens her bag which revealed her bunny.

'No pets in school 'Shy' Said Dash.

'I know. No one will see her. I'll keep her in my bag and feed her during lessons discretely.'

They arrive at school and the see Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie already at the steps of the school.

'Darlings! Just like you to be late minute Rainbow Dash' Exclaimed Rarity.

'Whatever. Where's Twilight?' Asked Dash looking around.

'Ah think she went in to the library to start studying' Says Applejack. They all walk in to school together and find Twilight walking down the corridors holding a few books.

'Principle Celestia gave me our timetables!' Said Twilight excitedly, handing out the sheets of paper. The bell rang. Rainbow Dash looked at her timetable and groaned. Maths. She hated maths.

Applejack looked at Dash's timetable. 'Looks like we have maths together. Come on partner' She said dragging a reluctant Rainbow Dash.

*Half an hour later*

'Dash? Dash! Wake up' Hissed a voice.

'W-what?' Replied Rainbow Dash sleepily looking up at an annoyed Applejack.

'Class is over' Applejack said. 'We have a free period and so does Rarity and Fluttershy then we have lunch'

'What about Twilight and Pinks?' Asked Rainbow, getting her bag and exiting the class.

'Ah don't know' Replied Applejack looking at her phone. 'Rarity said meet her by the art block' They walked to the art block and on the way Rainbow bumped into someone.

'Hey jerk! Watch where you're fucking going' Said Rainbow Dash, irritated.

'Oh I'm so sorry!' Replied the boy sarcastically. 'If you weren't so goddamn clumsy then that wouldn't have happened' Growled the boy. Rainbow turned to look at him. He had rainbow coloured hair just like her and magneta eyes...just like her. She glared at him.

'Idiot' She growled.

'Bitch' He said.

'Loser' She retorted.

'Stupid bit-' He started.

'Blitz can you please hurry. I w-wouldn't want to be late...' Said a short boy who stood next to him. He had pastel pink hair and blue eyes...just like Fluttershy thought Rainbow Dash. The boy -called Blitz- scowled at her and she rolled her eyes at him and walked off. Idiot she thought.

'Ah was wondering where you got to' Said Applejack.

'Don't ask' Replied Rainbow. They found Rarity and Fluttershy and spend their free period looking at Rarity's amazing fashion designs while Rainbow went to practice some football tricks with Fluttershy who kindly offered to go with Dash.

*Lunch Time*

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were walking down the corridors to the canteen when Rarity gasped loudly.

'There! There! It's Elusive!' Rarity exclaimed with happiness on her face.

'Uhh...who's Elusive?' Asked Applejack.

'He's new here and he's absolutely charming!' Said Rarity with a dreamy look, pointing at a group of boys. The one that she was pointing to had purple curly hair and sky blue eyes. Elusive was standing with some other guys and one of them Rainbow recognized...

'It's that stupid jerk that walked into and was a complete idiot!' Said Dash, annoyed.

'He looks like you' Says Fluttershy quietly.

Rainbow groans. 'I know...wait is it just me or do they look like us?'

Twilight looked up from her book. 'They do! The blonde one looks like Applejack, Elusive looks like Rarity, the boy Rainbow bumped into looks like her! I can't really see the others'

'And Bubble Berry looks like meee!' Said Pinkie Pie happily.

'Bubble Berry?' Asks Twilight.

'Yup. The one with the crazy pink hair. Like mine! He's my science partner.' Explained Pinkie Pie. She walks up to the guys and puts her hands around Berry's eyes. 'Guess who!'

'Pinkie!' Exclaimed Berry happily. Pinkie seemed to get on with Berry. Well, to be fair Pinkie Pie got on with everyone. Twilight and gang walked over to the guys.

'Rarity darling you look gorgeous!' Says Elusive kindly.

'Why thank you!' Said Rarity, blushing.

'Time for formal introductions' Says a purple and pink haired boy. 'I'm Dusk and this is Butterscotch' He said pointing to the boy that looked like Fluttershy. 'This is AJ who is also know as Applejack' Dusk said pointing to the blonde with green eyes.

'Hey there' He said politely.

'I presume you already know Elusive and Berry so this is Rainbow Blitz' Dusk said pointing to the boy Rainbow Dash had unfortunately met earlier.

'Nice to meet you' Said Twilight. 'This is Fluttershy, Applejack-'

'We have the same name!' Said AJ.

'I guess we do' Agreed Applejack.

'Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.' Finished Twilight.

'Pleasure to meet you' Says Dusk.

'We were just heading to the canteen. Rarity, would your friends like to join us?' Asked Elusive kindly. Rarity looked at her friends who didn't seem to mind.

'Sure' She said.

'No way am I going with her'

'No way am I going with him' Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz said at the same time.

'Why not do you know eachother?' Asks Dusk looking between them.

'They were arguing in the corridors' Butterscotch explains.

'And they are now. Again' States AJ

'She's rude!'

'He's annoying!'

'She's a clumsy bitch!'

'He's a-'

'Stop it, both of you!' Exclaimed Twilight and Dusk.

'Soooo...are we still going?' Asks Bubble Berry.

'Yes' Replied Twilight giving Rainbow Dash a calm down look.

'Behave' Dusk said to Rainbow Blitz. He and Rainbow Dash both rolled their eyes to the instructions but followed their friends to the canteen.

 **Author's note: in this story Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are not sisters but are good friends.**

In the canteen, everyone is eating and lauging, Rarity and Elusive flirting, Dusk and Twilight talking about studying and books, Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing jokingly about who's faster and stronger (eventually they agree Rainbow is faster and Applejack is stronger).

'Rainbow Dash' Whispered Fluttershy. Rainbow turns her attention to Fluttershy who is holding her bag in her lap. 'I'm going outside to let my bunny Angela run around' Fluttershy says quietly.

'Okay' Replies Dash. 'Want me to come with you?' Fluttershy nods. 'Guys, me and Fluttershy are going out to the field' Says Rainbow to her friends.

'Why?' Asks Applejack.

'Football' Replies Rainbow. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash leave the canteen to tend to Fluttershy's bunny.

'Thanks for coming with me Dash' Says Fluttershy politely.

'I know that you don't like being alone' Says Rainbow Dash casually. 'And besides, I need to get away from that stupid Rainbow Blitz'

'But he hasn't said a word to you since your argument outside the canteen' Says Fluttershy.

'He keeps glaring at me and kicking me under the table. It's annoying. He's such an idiot!' Exclaims Rainbow Dash.

'You've only had two conversations with him and both were arguments. Maybe you should try to be kind to him' Says Fluttershy softly. She was the element of Kindness after all. Rainbow sighs. The two head to the field where most the bushes are and Fluttershy takes Angela out of her bag. Rainbow reads her book. When the bell goes, Rainbow stands up to go to her next class.

' Hey 'Shy you coming?' Asks Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy shakes her head.

'I have a free period. I'll stay here' Fluttershy said, stroking her bunny.

'Okay. Be careful.' Says Rainbow Dash walking off and waving to her friend.

'Aren't you the cutest thing!' Fluttershy says, stroking Angela's cheek. Then she hears a rustling sound. Fluttershy squeaks. 'W-who's there?' She said, scared. Butterscotch moved through the bushes and put down his bag.

'It's only me. I-I am sorry I scared you' He said. Wow, Fluttershy thought. He's as shy as me!

'I-Is that your bunny?' He asks. Fluttershy nods shyly. Butterscotch laughs gently and opens his bag to reveal his cat. 'This is Whiskers he's my cat'

Fluttershy smiled at the feline. 'H-h is very cute cute! Is it okay if I hold him?'

'Of course' Says Butterscotch as he cautiously hands over Whiskers to Fluttershy. Butterscotch didn't like talking to people, especially girls because he was so very shy, however, Fluttershy seemed really nice and she seemed shy, just like him!

'He's so soft!' Fluttershy said, stroking the white cat. Whiskers meowed and snuggled into her lap.

'H-he likes you' Says Butterscotch. Fluttershy blushed.

'I love animals' She said.

'Me too' Said Butterscotch with a small smile. They spend the rest of the free period talking about animals and things that they had in common like their shyness or their interest in animals. Then when the bell rang they waved goodbye and went to their new classes, having made a new friend.

*After school*

'Isn't he the coolest?!' Exclaimed Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash looked up instantly.

'Who?'

'Him! Rainbow Blitz! He's so awesome he has an amazing electric guitar and is so funny!' Scootaloo said excitedly.

Rainbow felt a pang of hurt in her chest. She had always been the coolest to Scootaloo. Blitz walked over to them.

'Hey Scoots' Said Blitz, ruffling her hair. Rainbow Dash knew Scootaloo didn't like Blitz _that_ way but she still felt uncertain. Blitz looked up.

'Dash'

'Blitz'

This was as civil as they were going to get.

'See you later Scoots' Said Rainbow Blitz, walking to AJ.

'Bye' Said Scootaloo, waving. She turned to Dash. 'Isn't he the coolest?' Rainbow felt a twang of hurt again. She looked away.

'Yeah. He is.'


	2. Chapter 2

*After school, with the guys'

'Bro you talked to a girl?' Rainbow Blitz asked, shocked.

'Y-yeah I-I think so' Replied Butterscotch timidly.

'Who?' Asked Dusk.

'F-fluttershy' Replies Butterscotch quietly.

'That's crazy dude, you can hardly even talk to us!' Exclaimed Blitz.

'Shut up Blitz. Just because you go around every girl and date all of them doesn't give you the right to tease dear Butterscotch' Says Elusive.

'Ah agree' Says AJ.

'I don't date every girl!' Says Blitz.

'Glide' Says AJ.

'Glimmer' Says Bubble Berry.

'Jessiline' Says Dusk.

'Serena' Says Elusive.

'Katr-' Started AJ

'Okay, okay I get it! It's not my fault I'm such a ladies' man!' Says Blitz with a smirk. All the guys groan.

'Shut up Blitz' Says AJ.

'So you actually talked to her?' Asked Dusk.

'Y-yeah' Says Butterscotch. 'W-we talked about animals aand n-nature and she's really nice and kind'

'Ohhhh Butterscotch likes Fluttershyyyyy' Says Blitz. Butterscotch shook his head.

'Blitz shut up!' Yells all the guys.

'Geez' Muttered Blitz.

*With the girls*

'Hey guys, I know! Lets have a sleepover at my house tonight!' Suggested Pinkie Pie. She gasped loudly. 'Pizza party!' All the girls nodded in agreement. They walked to Pinkie's house and sat in her bedroom.

'So Flutters were you okay after I left earlier?' Asks Rainbow Dash.

'Y-yeah I was fine. I was with Butterscotch.' Says Fluttershy.

'Butterscotch?' Asks Twilight.

'Yeah. The boy with pink hair like mine and looks like me'

'You talked to a guy?' Asked Rainbow Dash holding some pizza in her hand.

'Y-yeah. He was nice. He's shy like me and we talked about animals and how I want to be a vet someday' Says Fluttershy.

'Ah am glad you made a friend 'Shy. You don't normally talk to guys do you sugarcube?' Asked Applejack, eating a slice of pizza.

'Not really' Said Fluttershy softly.

'Oh darlings!' Exclaimed Rarity. They all turned to look at her. 'Elusive has invited me to go to the funfair this weekend with the guys. He asked if all of you would like to come.' All the girls agreed and nodded except Rainbow Dash.

'Will Blitz be there?' She asked.

'I imagine so darling' Says Rarity.

'Then I'm not going! I don't wanna be near that fucking jerk' Says Rainbow Dash angrily. She was still upset. Not at Blitz, but at the fact Scootaloo seemed more interested in Blitz.

'Language' Warns Twilight.

'Does it look like I give a fuck' Growls Rainbow Dash.

'Calm down sugarcube' Says Applejack.

'Please come Rainbow Dash. It won't be the same without you' Says Fluttershy gently.

'Uhh fine. Only for you Flutters.' Groaned Rainbow Dash. She didn't really mind Blitz, he hadn't been rude to her for a while and she had nothing to hate him for. The most communicantion they'd make is a wave or saying eachothers name. They hadn't argued surprisingly.

'Oh we have to shopping for outfits!' Exclaims Rarity.

'Couldn't you just make some?' Asks Applejack.

'Not on such short notice, no. We must go shopping!' Demands Rarity.

*At the shopping centre*

'Isn't this dress fabulous?!' Says Rarity holding a sparkly blue dress that went to her knees. 'I'm going to try it on when you guys pick your outfits'

'Why do we need outfits? It's your date' Says Rainbow Dash, eyeing a pink frilly dress with dislike.

'Aren't you and Elusive dating?' Asks Twilight.

'Not yet darling' Replies Rarity.

'You like him though right?' Says Pinkie Pie. Rarity blushes and nods her head.

'Hey guys, what do you think of this dress?' Asks Twilight holding a purple knee length dress with silver glitter along the neckline.

'It's beautiful sweetheart' Says Rarity with a smile.

'You going on a date to?' Jokes Applejack.

'Uhh y-yeah' Says Twilight shyly.

'What?' Exclaims all the girls in shock.

'With who?' Asks Rarity.

'I'mgoingwithDusk' Says Twilight quickly.

'What? We can't here you Twilight' Says Pinkie Pie holding a megaphone against her ear.

'Where the hay did she even get that?' Asked a confused Applejack. Rainbow Dash shrugged.

'I'm going with Dusk. We had a few study sessions together and he's my maths partner, he's really kind and smart and he asked me out earlier today on a date. We're not officially dating, we're just going to see how this goes' Explains Twilight.

'Ah am happy for ya' Says Applejack honestly. Only Twilight and Rarity buy dresses and they all head to Pinkie's home for a sleepover.

*The next day at school*

Blitz is walking down the corridors when he hears a feminine voice.

'Blitzy baby!' Exclaims Glide.

'Glide' Cringes Rainbow Blitz.

'I've missed you baby~' Says Glide. 'Walk me to class?' He knew what that meant. That meant kissing and making out against the lockers and skipping class. Then he sees a flash of Rainbow coloured hair in front of him.

'Uh I can't' He says quickly. He grabs Rainbow Dash's wrist. 'I'm walking with Rainbow Dash' Says Blitz. Rainbow Dash is about to protest but Blitz looks at her and mouths the word 'please' to her. Rainbow Dash thinks of the words Fluttershy said 'be kind' she would try for her bestfriend. She nods at Blitz.

'Hmph' Says Glide storming off. Blitz sighs in relief. '

'Thanks I guess' He says, letting go of her wrist.

'You owe me one. Who was that?' Asks Dash.

'My crazy, insane ex girlfriend' Groans Blitz.

'Oh. Why couldn't you just walk her? Wouldn't be that hard' Says Rainbow Dash.

'She doesn't want me to walk her to go to class. She wants to make out with me against the lockers' Says Blitz. Rainbow Dash stiffles a laugh. 'What's so funny?' He demanded.

'She has so much control over you' Laughs Dash.

'She does not!' Argues Blitz. Then he sighs.

'You know I'm right' Says Rainbow Dash.

'Shut up'

'Mean'

'Stubborn'

'Rude'

They argued like this until they got to their class, but unlike last time, there wasn't spite in their words. They were making fun out of eachother whilst smiling and laughing.

'Hey I uh I'm sorry i was a jerk we first met' Says Blitz. 'You're really awesome and totally not a bitch and saved me from Glide'

'I know I'm awesome as hell. And no problem' Replies Rainbow Dash.

'Friends?' Asked Blitz.

'Hmm...maybe' Says Dash with a grin. 'I don't want to be friends with a playboy like you. You might try your tricks on me'

Blitz clutched his chest in mock hurt. 'How could you? Traitor!' He says dramatically.

'Drama queen' Laughs Rainbow Dash.

'Unbelievable' Says Blitz still mocking hurt.

Maybe they could be friends after all.

*Later that day, at lunch*

The guys are in the canteen when a girl and three boys walk over to them.

'Can we sit here?' Asks a boy with blue hair.

Dusk shrugs. 'Sure'

'I'm Soarin and this is Red Flame, FireBolt and Spitfire. We're friends with Blitz' He says. Blitz nods.

'They're in my Science class' Explains Blitz.

'Hey dude' Says Red Flame to Elusive. 'How'd you manage to land a date with Rarity? She's one of the hottest girls in Canterlot High.'

'How did you hear about that?' Asks Elusive, suprised.

'I heard her talking about it with her friends' Replied Red Flame.

'Why are you so interested in Rarity anyway?' Asks Dusk.

'Bro are you out of your mind? She's super hot! Of course I'd be interested in her. All the guys in Canterlot High are! If they're not interested in her, they are interested in the other five.' Says FireBolt.

'Other five?' Asks Rainbow Blitz.

'Yeah. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, they're the hottest six in school including Rarity.' Explains Soarin.

'Yeah man. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are so cute and Twilight has that nerdy hot chick about her.' Says Firebolt.

'And have you seen Applejack? That girl is so heavenly dude' Says Red Flame.

'She's hot' Agreed Blitz. 'That ass'

'She's hot all over' Red Flame laughed.

'Amen to that bro' Blitz grinned.

'I didn't know you liked Applejack' Says Butterscotch quietly.

'I don't' Says Blitz. 'I just think she's hot. Wait what about Rainbow Dash?'

'What, you into her?' Asked Spitfire.

'No! I'm just asking. She's not that hot.' Said Blitz.

'Are you out of your fucking mind?' Says FireBolt, shocked.

'Ah think he's only sayin that 'cause they don't get on' Says AJ, eating an apple.

'We do get on' Says Blitz. The rest of the guys looked at him in suprise. 'We friends now. Kinda. She's tolerable.' Explains Blitz.

'She's hot bro' Says FireBolt. 'Her feistyness and that sporty physique.'

'She dated anyone before?' Asked AJ. The other four look uncomfortable.

'Yeah' Says Soarin. 'She dated me'

'Oh. Do you guys like hate eachother now?' Asked Elusive. The guys and Spitfire laugh.

'No, they're still friends' Says Spitfire. 'People just think that Soarin used Dash for popularity and that Dash used Soarin for his looks. Which isn't true, of course. It just makes it a bit awkward' The bell goes and they say their goodbyes.

*End of the day*

'How are you and Dash friends?' Asked Dusk.

'She saved me from Glide.' Replied Blitz.

'Saved you?' Asked AJ.

'Yeah. She got Glide away from me.' Explains Blitz.

'It's nice you're friends now' Says Fluttershy quietly.

'Yeah! All that arguing was killing my happy aura!' Exclaims Bubble Berry.

'We aren't really friends. We just don't argue anymore. And kinda get on. I don't mind her.' Shrugged Blitz.

'That's nice darling' Says Elusive. 'Because I'm taking Rarity on a date tomorrow and Dusk is taking Twilight, shouldn't we get clothes ready?'

'I was going to go in my usual leather jacket and blue jeans' Says Blitz.

'Not all of us have a terrible fashion sense like you' Says Elusive. The guys laugh.

'Hey! For your information I have an amazing fashion sense. To go with my amazing looks!' Says Rainbow Blitz, smirking. The rest of the guys groan. Then Elusive sees Rarity and her friends.

'Rarity!' He calls.

Rarity turns around and sees him. She smiles at him and all the girls come over.

'You still on for tomorrow?' Asked Elusive.

'Of course darling!' Says Rarity enthusiastically.

'Uh-oh' Says Rainbow Dash.

'What?' Asks Twilight.

Rainbow Dash nudges Blitz's arm. 'Crazy obsessive girlfriend heading this way'

Blitz groans. 'Ex girlfriend actually.'

'She doesn't seem to think that' Says Dash.

'Blitzy baby!' Says Glide.

All the guys roll their eyes in annoyance. They clearly don't like Glide either.

'Why don't we go back to my place?' Asked Glide batting her eyelashes.

'Sorry I can't, I'm going to the cinema with Elusive' Lies Blitz.

'Why don't you love me anymore?' Yells Glide angrily.

'You were the one who was cheating on me!' Yelled Rainbow Blitz. Everyone looked shocked. It was clear that Blitz didn't tell anyone this.

'I still love you!' Says Glide desperately.

'Well too bad. We're done. We were done ages ago!' Yelled Blitz. Glide gasped and ran off.

'You never told us that' Says Butterscotch quietly.

'It slipped my mind' Muttered Blitz. The hurt was obvious in his eyes. 'Whatever I'm going home' He said, walking off.

'Why is he getting so worked up?' Asked Twilight. Dusk sighed.

'He really loved Glide. You should've seen them. To him, she was everything and he did everything for her. Bought her flowers, took her on dates, everything. One day, all us guys were out at the park and we saw her with another guy. We overheard her saying how much she loved the other guy and how she loved no one else' Explained Dusk.

'It really hurt him' Added Butterscotch sadly.

'That's when he became how he is, flirting with every girl, dating anyone but not actually caring about them.' Said Dusk.

'She's not very nice' Said Fluttershy.

'She seems like a real bitch' Agrees Dash.

'He said to us that you helped keep her away from him earlier' Said Dusk.

'Uh yeah' Says Rainbow Dash.

'Real nice of ya' Says AJ.

'He said you two are bestfriends now!' Shouts Bubble Berry happily.

'He never said that Berry, he only said they are friends and she is toleratable' Elusive said.

'Awww' Said Berry sadly.

'Don't worry!' Said Pinkie. 'This will cheer you up!' She fired a party canon.

'Where the hay did she even get that?' Asked AJ and Applejack in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

*Day of the funfair*

'Rarity, hurry up' Demands Applejack. 'We're gonna be late!'

'I'm coming darling!' Singsongs Rarity.

'What could be taking her so long?' Asks Twilight.

'I'm ready!' Rarity stood by the door wearing her sparkly blue dress.

'You look brilliant!' Says Pinkie.

'Thank you sweetheart' Replied Rarity. Pinkie was wearing a pink top, trainers and some grey jeans. Fluttershy was wearing a white lace top, sandals and blue shorts. Twilight was wearing the dress she had bought and Applejack was wearing blue ripped jeans and a checkered top and brown boots. Rainbow Dash was wearing black jeans and a blue and white top and blue and black shoes.

'Elusive said they will meet us there. It's not far, we can walk!' Says Rarity, applying mascara. When they got to the funfair, they saw the guys.

'Y-you er look pretty' Says Dusk to Twilight, blushing.

'Well er you too, I mean you don't look pretty I-I mean yes you look nice!' Stutters Twilight.

Rainbow hides a laugh then nudges Applejack. 'She's worse that Fluttershy!' Whispered Rainbow Dash. Applejack laughs.

'Where are we going first?' Asked Pinkie Pie, super excited.

'Teacups?' Suggested Bubble Berry.

'Ferris Wheel?' Suggested Pinkie Pie.

They both gasp dramatically.

'The food stands!' They both say, really excited.

'Calm down guys, we'll get to go on all of that' Reassures Dusk.

Twilight nudges Applejack and gestures to her watch.

'Ah think Ah left ma hat at the stage. Sugarcubes could y'all come with me to get it' Asks Applejack. The girls nod.

'We'll see you there!' Says Twilight, rushing off.

'Why don't we go together...?' Asks Dusk but the girls were already gone.

'Let's go' Said Bubble Berry.

When they arrive at the stage someone announces something.

'Here's the band you've all been waiting for! The Rainbooms!'

The curtain draws up.

'Hey...isn't that Twilight?' Asks Dusk looking at the stage.

'Yup! And she's with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie!' Exclaims Bubble Berry eating some candy floss he has bought on the way.

The costumes that they are wearing are extravagant!' Says Elusive. He was right. Their costumes were amazing, colorful. Rainbow Dash was wearing a white and rainbow themed outfit with a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt painted over her left eye. She was playing her blue electric guitar. Applejack was wearing a country themed outfit, with a ruby red apple painted over her left eye. Fluttershy was wearing a pink and yellow themed dress with little jewels on the neckline. She had a pink butterfly painted on her left eye and was shaking her tambourine gently. Twilight and Rarity were wearing the same dresses as before and Pinkie Pie was too since behind her drum kit you couldn't really see her outfit.

The music begins.

'This is our big night.

We're getting ready, and we're doing it up right.

This is our big night.

Friendship survived, now we'll start it out right.

The time's right, gonna make it last

Cause it's the first night that

We're ever gonna start to just have fun together.

We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad.

Did it right, now this is our big night now.

Six friends on the way up now.

Six friends here to show you how.'

Suddenly they all start glowing. Rainbow Dash is the first to transform. Her wings magically appear and her hair lengths. The same happens to Fluttershy. Twilight and Rarity glow purple and Applejack glows orange as Pinkie glows pink as their hair lengthens to the floor and ties off to look like tails. The boys are shocked. They heard that the girls sometime transformed and had happened at the battle of the bands competition but now that they see it for themselves it was amazing. Because the guys could do it too.

'We're getting ready, and we're doing it up right.

This is our big night.

We made it happen, now let's party all night.

This is our big night. This is our big night.

This is our big night. This is our big night.

This is our big night. We made it happen.

Now let's party all night. We're here now and

We worked so hard to make it come around to tonight,

So let's try to make it last forever.

The school lights so bright.

Beat is pumping through the night.

Party's starting. DJ's got the music just right!

Six friends on the way up now.

Six friends here to show you how

This is our big night,

This is our big night,

This is our big night!'

The crowd cheers loudly as the girls exit the stage. Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rarity come to meet the boys first since they didn't have to change.

'You were amazing!' Exclaimed Dusk. Twilight blushed.

'You really were darling' Agrees Elusive.

'Why thank you darling' Says Rarity with smile. Five minutes later Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash join the others.

'Where to first?' Asked Twilight.

'Rollercoaster!' Shouted Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz in unison.

'Wow you two are more alike than you think' Says Dusk.

'We're not!' Protested Dash.

'You're both stubborn' Said Twilight.

'Head strong' Says AJ.

'Fast' Says Rarity.

'Competitive' Says Applejack.

'Sporty' Says Pinkie Pie.

'And-' Starts Bubble Berry.

'Okay, okay we get it!' Exclaims Dash.

'We're similar' Agrees Blitz.

'You think you're fast?' Asked Dash.

Blitz smirked. 'Hell yeah'

'Race me' She demanded.

'You're on' He replied.

'Are you guys serious?' Groaned AJ.

'Are we just going to ignore the fact you guys can transform too? Asks Dusk.

'Too?' Asks Twilight.

'Yeah. We can transform too' Says Blitz. 'When we play music.'

'Do you have elements?' Ask Rarity.

'Yeah. I'm magic, AJ is honestly, Elusive is generosity, Berry is laughter, Butterscotch is kindness and Rainbow Blitz is loyalty.' Says Dusk.

'I'm magic, Applejack is honestly, Dash is loyalty. Fluttershy is kindness, Rarity is generosity and Pinkie is laughter' Explains Twilight.

'Isn't that funny?' Says a voice. 'Blitzy is loyalty but gets cheated on' Says Glide as she laughs.

Blitz is visibly hurt. 'Fuck off Glide'

'You will _never_ be enough for me' Hisses Glide. 'Or for anyone'

'T-t-that isn't very nice' Whispers Fluttershy. Glide laughs.

'Of course Blitz would be friends with someone as stupid and weak as you!' Glide hisses. Tears well up in Fluttershy's eyes.

Rainbow Dash can feel her blood boil. 'How dare you talk to my bestfriend like that. She's stronger than you'll ever be' Shouts Rainbow Dash.

'Aww you must be Rainbow Crash. You dated Soarin right? I don't know what he saw in you. Your plain looks wouldn't be attractive to anyone. He just used you for popularity.' Says Glide laughing.

'Shut the hell up, you don't know what happened, stop acting like you do, you stupid girl. You will be alone for the rest of your sorry life.' Rainbow Dash growls.

'What did you just say to me?' Demands Glide.

'Oh you heard me!' Dash says.

'That's it!' Yells Glide as she tries to tackle Rainbow Dash to the ground. Dash is quick and moves to the side, dodging the other girl. As Glide lands on the floor, Dash laughs.

'Awww what you gonna do? That really hurt!' Mocked Rainbow Dash. Blitz grabs Rainbow Dash's wrist.

'That's enough, lets go' He whispered into her ear. Rainbow Dash moved Blitz's hand away from her wrist and moves towards Glide. Rainbow Dash sees that Fluttershy is crying, clearly from Glide's mean words. She grabs Glide's neck and pins her against the nearby wall. Glide looks terrified.

'Apologize to Fluttershy' Growls Rainbow Dash.

'As if I'm scared of you' Retorts Glide. Dash grins and applies more pressure to Glide's neck.

'Apologize' Rainbow Dash repeated. Glide clearly almost can't breathe now.

'Rainbow Dash!' Twilight shouted moving to grab Rainbow's arm. She flings Twilight's hand away. The others are shocked and afraid of what Rainbow might do.

'Apologize' She repeats.

'O-okay I'm s-sorry!' Stutters Glide. Rainbow lets go of Glide and she falls to the ground, gasping for air. Rainbow looks at Glide on the ground with satisfaction. Then she turns to her friends to are looking very shocked and surprised.

'What?' She growled.

'You didn't have to do that sugarcube' Says Applejack.

'Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?' Demands Rainbow Dash.

'Y-you didn't have to do that for me' Says Fluttershy quietly. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy. She looks scared. Rainbow sighed.

'I'm sorry 'Shy' She said softly. She didn't mean to scare the poor girl. Rainbow Dash embraced Fluttershy in a hug.

'Sorry for snapping at you Applejack' Says Rainbow.

'That's alright' Replies Applejack calmly.

'Now that's all sorted, can we go and play?' Asked Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie.

'Sure!' Dusk says.

They walk over to the Ferris Wheel first.

'Two people in each carriage' Says the ride controller.

'I'll go with Dusk, and Rarity will go with Elusive?' Suggests Twilight.

'Okay' Said Rarity. Elusive nods.

'I'll go with AJ, in art, he didn't finish telling me about the time when he and his sister Red Gala raced in the apple fields. I wanna know who won' Says Applejack. AJ nods.

'And I'll go with Bubble Berry! We can plan an amazing party!' Says Pinkie Pie. Bubble Berry agrees happily.

'Fluttershy?' Asks Butterscotch. 'D-do you want to g-go with me' Stutters Butterscotch.

Fluttershy smiles. 'Of course'

'I guess it's gonna be Rainbow Dash with Rainbow Blitz' Says Twilight, looking ready for shouting.

'Whatever' Says Rainbow Dash quietly. Dusk and Twilight both look shocked but shrug it off. They all board the Ferris Wheel and Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz are silent.

After a few minutes Rainbow Blitz looks up and sees pain in Dash's eyes.

'Are you okay?' Asked Blitz, trying to sound as casual as possible.

'Fine' Replied Dash flatly.

'You did a good thing, defending Fluttershy.' Says Blitz.

'I went to far though, didn't I? You should've seen Rarity or Twilight's expression. They were afraid. Of me.' Sulks Rainbow Dash.

'You may have gone a little overboard' Admits Blitz. Dash sighs.

'I know'

'Loyalty'

Dash looks up. 'What?' She asks.

'Your element is loyalty. You were loyal to Fluttershy, defending her' Says Blitz.

'Yeah. So?' Asks Dash.

'It's your instinct to protect your friends. Maybe you went overboard but you meant it in a good way.' Says Blitz.

'Like you meant it in a good way, loving Glide?' Asks Dash. Blitz looks shocked. 'Dusk told us. You took her on dates. Bought her flowers. And she stabbed you in the back'

'Your point?' Asked Blitz.

'What if even I mean well, I still end up hurting someone?' Dash says, looking out the window.

'You won't' Replies Blitz.

'How do you know?' She asked.

'Because I've seen the fierceness in your eyes whilst defending Fluttershy. You could never hurt someone you care about that much.' He said.

Rainbow smiles a bit. 'Maybe we can be friends' She said. 'If you weren't such a jerk!'

Blitz mocked hurt. 'Again with the insults! Now I know for sure you're back to your normal, rude self'

Rainbow Dash laughed and Blitz grinned.

'And then she ran right into an apple tree! Ah was laughing till my sides hurt' Says AJ with a laugh. Next to him, Applejack is helpless with laughter. They both leave their carriage on the Ferris Wheel.

'Is that everyone?' Asked Dusk.

'We need to wait for Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz' Says Pinkie Pie.

'Ah bet you one of them are already dead from the other one killing them' Joked Applejack.

'Bet you Blitz is the dead one' Laughed AJ.

The Ferris Wheel spins for a bit and stops, the door opens and out step two rainbow haired people.

'Hey, whadya know, they're both still alive' Exclaimed AJ jokingly. Applejack laughed.

'Where to next?' Asked Bubble Berry, looking around.

'How about the rollercoaster now?' Suggested Blitz.

'Yeah, it'll be fun.' Agrees Dash. So they get on the rollercoaster and there was lot of screaming and yelling from Rarity and Elusive.

'Woohoo!' Yelled Pinkie Pie with joy.

'Rainbow Dash I'm going to kill you!' Shouted Rarity. Rainbow laughed. Twilight was yelling and Dusk was screaming with his eyes closed.

'Blitz you are in so much trouble!' Yelled Dusk. Blitz laughed.

'This is so fun!' Said Bubble Berry happily.

'Yeahhhh!' Shouted Rainbow Dash.

'This is so awesome!' Shouts Rainbow Blitz. AJ and Applejack don't seem scared and are laughing. When they get off the rollercoaster, Rarity demands they go to the bathroom so she can fix her hair in the mirror. The girls agree to go with her.

'I'll go with AJ, Butterscotch and Bubble Berry to get candy floss' Says Dusk. 'Elusive and Rainbow Blitz stay here and wait for the girls.'

'Okay' Replied Elusive and Blitz. Rainbow Dash exits the bathroom and sees the guys.

'She's still doing her hair' Groans Dash.

'I don't understand the need, she is still beautiful' Says Elusive.

'Ew lovey stuff' Says Rainbow Dash. Blitz laughs.

'I'm gonna grab a drink. I'll be right back' Says Dash. She walks off.

'I'll go after her, just in case she kills anyone on the way' Laughs Blitz.

Elusive nods. 'I'll wait here'

Blitz goes after Dash, in the direction she went in. He hears a voice.

'Hey there pretty girl, what you doing all alone' He asks. From the look on Dash's face, she clearly doesn't know him.

'None of your business' Replies Dash.

'Aw c'mon babe don't be like that' Says the guy moving closer.

'Dude, back off' Says Dash, getting pissed. Puts a hand on her thigh and Dash pales immediately. She slaps him.

'Fuck off!' She shouts.

'No' He growls. Blitz decides it is time to step in but then he pauses as Dash punches the guy in the face, knocking him out.

'Woah, you are strong' Says Blitz, shocked.

'I know. Did you follow me?' Asks Dash.

'Only to make sure you don't kill anyone' Blitz replies jokingly.

'You had no reason to' Shrugged Dash

'I had good reason to. You punched him and he fell unconscious!' Blitz said. 'Who knows what you could do if you were really pissed'

Rainbow Dash shrugged. 'Maybe. Is Rarity done yet?' She asked.

'I don't know, I left them with Elusive. What about your drink?' Asked Blitz.

'I'm more in the mood for candy floss. I'll have some when the guys come back with it' Replies Dash. They go back to Elusive and here him talking to Rarity, the other girls no where to be seen.

'I think I like you Rarity. Not just for your looks of course, but for your generous personality, your kind heart and your amazing fashion sense. You truly are beautiful and an amazing person. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' Asked Elusive. Rarity smiles.

'Of course' She says, and hugs him.

Rainbow Blitz coughs and walks over to them. 'Really cute guys but sorry to ruin the moment. Where are the others?' He asked.

'They are at the games area' Replies Rarity.

'We'll be there in a minute' Says Elusive. Blitz nods. He looks at Dash.

'C'mon.' She follows him. They meet with Twilight and the others, and Twilight is holding a small brown teddy bear.

'Where'd you get that?' Asked Dash. Twilight blushed.

'Dusk won it for me.' She replied.

'Oh, sweet' Says Dash. 'Where's the candy floss?'

'I think AJ has it' Answers Twilight, hugging the teddy bear.

'Cool' Replies Dash, walking over to AJ. He hands he a bag of it.

'Thanks. What's going on between you and Applejack?' Asked Dash.

'Applejack? Ah don't think there's anything goin on' Replies AJ.

'You like her?' Asked Dash.

'She's real nice and ah think she's funny and easy to talk to. Ah don't like her though.' Says AJ.

'You sure?' Asked Dash.

'Well maybe I could grow to like her that way, but not right now. She's just a good friend.' Answers AJ.

Rainbow nods. 'Okay'

After a while of playing games and eating sweet treats, they decide to go.

'I had a really good time Dusk. Thank you' Says Twilight, blushing.

'Me too. We should do it again sometime.' Replies Dusk.

'It will be punishment to be far from you, my lady.' Says Elusive dramatically. Blitz groans.

'A bit over the top, don't you think?' Asks Blitz.

'Nothing is too much for my sweet maiden' Says Elusive

All the guys groan but Rarity giggles. She kisses him on the cheek.

'See you in school on Monday darling' Rarity says, waving.

All the guys and girls leave to go to their houses. Fluttershy is going to Rainbow Dash's house.

*At Dash's house*

'Did you have fun Rainbow?' Asked Fluttershy.

'Yeah. It was fun' Said Rainbow with a smile.

Fluttershy is stroking her bunny, Angela. 'Butterscotch is nice. He won me this bracelet' She holds up her wrist to reveal a golden bracelet with a pink butterfly on it.

'That's really nice Flutters. You like Butterscotch?' She asked. Fluttershy nodded.

'I don't think he likes me back though.'

'Why not?' Asked Dash.

'I'm so shy' Answers Fluttershy.

'So is he. I'm sure he does like you. He's really nice' Reassured Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy smiled. 'I hope so.'


	4. Chapter 4

*On Monday, at school*

'Hey Dash! You hear about the friendship games?' Says Applejack.

Rainbow smirks. 'Of course. They're doubling the teams for the final, 6 boys and six girls'

'Apparently they're adding more events too. Archery, rollar blading, motorbike riding... I wonder what else' Says Twilight.

'Maybe an event with animals' Said Fluttershy quietly.

'Or with parties! Or party cannons! Cake!' Says Pinkie Pie, excited. They go to the hall for the announcement.

'Pupils, as you know since the friendship games are coming up, we have chosen the teams that will participate in the baking event, woodwork event, music event, art event maths event and the spelling event.' Says Principle Luna.

'Pinkie Pie, Bubble Berry and Fluttershy will be in the baking event, AJ, Spitfire, Red Flame and Applejack will be in the woodwork event, Twilight and Silver Spoon will be doing our maths event, Dusk, Flash Sentry, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Rainbow Blitz, Butterscotch and Rainbow Dash will be doing the spelling event, Octavia and Vinyl will be doing the music event, Rarity and Elusive in the art event. The students that excel in these events will move on the the skills round where 12 players will be chosen. Good luck to you all!' Says Principle Celestia. After the assembly, the girls meet together outside since they all have a free period.

'I better get into the final round' Says Rainbow Dash.

'I'm sure you will' Says Twilight.

'I absolutely have to make outfits!' Exclaimed Rarity.

'Again, sugarcube?' Asked Applejack.

'What happened to the ones from last year?' Asked Pinkie Pie.

'Oh they were so out of season for this year' Says Rarity.

'What school are we playing this year?' Asked Fluttershy.

'I thinks it's still the Shadowbolts that we are playing, from Crystal Prep. I heard Cadence is principle now' Replies Dash.

'Are you going to do that inspiring song at the hall later this morning?' Asked Twilight to Rainbow Dash. She nods. They go through the day and another assembly is taking place. Rainbow Dash is stood on the stage.

The marching band begins to play and Rainbow Dash moves to the centre of the stage and begins to sing.

'We've fought magic more than once,

And come out on top,

There's othes schools but none can make those claims,

Together we are Canterlot,

Come cheer our name,

This will be our year to win these game!'

We'll always be Wondercolts forever,

And now our time has finally arrived,

Because we believe in the magic of friendship,

And we know at the end it is we who survive!'

(Instrumental break)

Students: Hey!

'We're not the school we were before,

Yeah we're different now,

We overcame the obstacles we faced,

Canterlot united!

We'll never bow,

Getvl ready to see us in first place,

We'll always be Wondercolts forever,

Now our time has finally arrived,

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship,

And we know, at the end of the day it is we who survive!

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together,

Na na na na na na

Wondercolts united forever'

Suddenly Rainbow Dash starts glowing light blue and her hair gets longer, and her ears and wings magically appear. She's floating in the air and students are looking at her in amazement. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight and Pinkie Pie are all cheering loudly. The guys who are sitting next to them are spellbound.

We'll always be Wondercolts forever,

And now our time has finally arrived,

Because we believe in the magic of friendship,

And at the end of the day, it is we who survive,

At the end of the day it is we who survive,

At the end of the day, it is we who survive!

The students cheer. Last year it was a draw, but this year the win would be theirs! Twilight, Dusk, Fluttershy, Butterscotch, Rainbow Blitz, AJ, Rarity, Applejack and Elusive go back stage to congrate Dash on her amazing performance.

'That was fabulous darling!' Says Rarity, excited.

'Thanks! Where's Bubble Berry and Pinkie?' Asked Dash. Suddenly a familiar voice is heard.

'Hey guys! I'm back!' Says Sunset Shimmer.

'Sunset!' Yells all the girls, tackling her into a hug. She had gone back to Equestria to help Princess Twilight with some work.

'I'm so glad you're back!' Says Fluttershy.

'But you'll miss the friendship games! You haven't tried out!' Says Dash. 'And you missed my performance!'

'Don't worry. I'll cheer all of you on from the sidelines! And I saw a bit of your performance from the doors. Dash, you were awesome!' Exclaims Sunset.

Dash grinned 'I know.'

'Is no one gonna introduce me to your new friends?' Asked Sunset, gesturing to the guys.

'I'm Rainbow Blitz, pretty girl. Call me up sometime?' Asked Blitz with a smirk.

'Err...not interested, sorry' Says Sunset Shimmer looking shocked.

'Haha Blitz, nice goin. You ain't all that good with rejection are ya?' AJ laughed. Blitz groaned.

'Whatever'

'Sorry about him. He's like that.' Explains Dusk. 'I'm Dusk, this is AJ, Elusive, Blitz, Butterscotch'

Nice to meet you all! Where's Pinkie?' Asked Sunset.

'She and Bubble Berry went to get cake in the canteen' Says Dusk.

'Right so does everyone know their events?' Asked Dash. Everyone nods. 'This will be our year to win!' Shouts Dash with enthusiasm.

'Should we go to the canteen to look for Pinkie and Berry?' Suggests Twilight. Everyone agrees.

'Didn't know you can sing' Says Blitz. Dash smirked.

'Another thing I'm better than you at' She said.

'Hey! For your information I can sing!' Argues Blitz.

'Nah he can't he sounds like a cat thrown into a washing machine!' Laughs AJ. Rainbow Dash laughs.

'Shut up AJ' Demands Blitz, slightly embarrassed.

'Hey guys I'll meet you there, I just need to take care of something' Says Sunset.

'Want me to come with you pretty girl?' Asked Blitz.

'Er no thanks, I'll be fine' Replies Sunset Shimmer.

'Take no for an answer Blitz!' Laughed Dash. AJ nudges Blitz.

'Ah think it looks like Blitz here has a crush on Sunset Shimmer' Says AJ.

'No i don't' Protested Blitz.

You sure darling? With the constant flirting, I wouldn't be suprised.' Says Rarity.

'Now sugarcube, there ain't nothing wrong with admitting you like her' Says Applejack.

'I don't like her' Protested Blitz.

'Sure~' Replied AJ and Dash. Blitz groaned. Today was not going his way. Sunset had walked away so she was unable to hear that. She walks over to a sad looking Flash Sentry.

'Are you alright?' Asks Sunset.

'She's with Dusk' Says Flash. 'She's not my Twilight, not that my Twilight was mine but...you know.'

'Your Twilight spends most of her time in Equestria, and it will be unlikely she will come back often. I'm sorry' Says Sunset.

'Are you saying i should try to move on?' Asks Flash. Sunset nods.

'I'll be here to help and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here' Says Sunset Shimmer kindly. Flash puts his hand on hers and smiles at her. Sunset blushes slightly.

'Thanks Sunset. You're amazing' Replies Flash, smiling. He stands up. 'I have to run. Train for the friendship games, you know? See you!' He said, running off and waving. Sunset waves back and sighs. Poor Flash.

*After school*

'Hey Rainbow Dash. Wait up!' Yells Blitz. Dash stops and turns around.

'You want something?' Asked Dash.

'It's about Sunset' Replies Blitz.

'You do like her. I knew it!' Laughs Rainbow Dash.

'No! I need you help to persuade the others that I don't like her! I'm going to get constantly bullied by AJ' Explains Blitz.

'Go AJ' Mutters Dash. 'And why me?'

'Because they all listen to you.' Replies Blitz. 'And anyway, I couldn't find anyone else. They left early, I had detention.'

'Why? What did you do?' Asks Dash.

'Kicked a football at the teacher. Accidentally.' Says Blitz. Dash laughed. 'Why are you still here?' Asked Blitz.

'Training for the games. Running, doing press ups, all that.' Explains Dssh.

'Oh right' Says Blitz. 'So will you try to convince them that I don't like Sunset Shimmer?' Asked Blitz.

Rainbow Dash thought for a bit. 'Hmm...'

'I'll get you ice cream tomorrow after school' Offers Blitz.

'And train with me. i need a committed partner and all the girls are busy.' Says Dash.

'Deal' Replies Blitz. 'So you'll do it?'

Dash grinned and starts running. 'Only if you beat me in this race' She yelled, running off.

'Rainbow Dash! You cheat!' Yelled Blitz, running after her.

*Day of the friendship games*

The whole entire day was very exciting. Pinkie Pie, Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie won CHS the baking round whilst Crystal Prep won the music round. AJ and Applejack won 1st place in the woodwork event, making a mini replica of an apple farm. Crystal Prep came second but Red Flame and Spitfire came third. Silver Spoon was defeated in the second round in the maths event, but Twilight was unbeatable! Of course Rarity and Elusive won the art event, designing a whole line of clothing. Crystal Prep demolished CHS in the spelling round which meant it was a draw!

'I can't believe we lost the spelling round!' Shouted Rainbow Dash.

'It's okay Rainbow. As long as we won the next round, we'll win!' Says Fluttershy, positively. Twilight nods.

'We'll go to the hall half an hour before lunch so Principal Celestia and Luna can announce the events and the team!' Says Pinkie Pie, all excited.

'I'm so glad we were allowed to keep the outfits we designed!' Rarity says, happily.

'Me too darling' Agreed Elusive.

*During the announcement*

'Okay students, you all did wonderfully! One of the students moving foreward to play in the finals js Rainbow Dash, the captain. She will come up here to announce the rest of the team and the events. The students cheer and Rainbow Dash goes onto the stage as Principle Luna hands a sheet of paper to Dash.

'Alright guys. The rest of the team is AJ, Rainbow Blitz, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Elusive, Bubble Berry, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Flash and Sunset Shimmer!' Announces Rainbow Dash.

The crowd applause loudly and cheers.

'The events are archery, rollerblading, moterbike riding which are the ones we had last year' Explains Dash. 'But now there's double the teams, there has to be double the sports. Along with those sports there's rock climbing, a 2x100m swim and lastly, a whole entire obstacle course, above a lake...when did we get a lake and a swimming pool?!' Asks Rainbow Dash, confused. The crowd laughs.

'The school has funded money to go towards these things, and Crystal Prep have made a contribution too. Now everyone, go get ready, whether you are competing or not, you can show some school spirit!' Announces Principal Celestia. Students stand up and walk out to the field.

'The girls meet up on the field.

'I don't understand' Says Sunset Shimmer confused. 'I didn't go to trials or play any of the earlier events. How am I on the team?'

'I may have talked to principal Celestia and Principal Luna about it' Says Rainbow Dash with a grin. 'Butterscotch didn't want his space because it was too much pressure, so i asked both the principles if you could take his place'

'Thanks Dash!' Says Sunset. When they got out the the field, Rainbow Dash quickly explains who is doing what sport.

'Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are doing the archery, Rarity and Elusive are doing the rollerblading, Sunset Shimmer and Flash are doing the moterbiking. AJ and Applejack will be doing the rock climbing, Bubble Berry and Twilight will be doing the swimming. Since Blitz and I are the fastest, we'll be doing the last course, the most difficult one.' Says Dash.

'So you admit I'm fast?' Asks Blitz. Dash rolls her eyes.

'Not faster than me. And the race works like this, both archers have to hit the bullseyes before the rollerbladers can start. Then they have to skate 5 laps. Then when they finished it's a race on the motorbikes. As soon as that's done, a light will turn green by the CHS flag and Applejack will start climbing. She gets the blue flag and then AJ starts climbing and grabs the other flag. Then you both climb to the top, and place your flags in the holders. Another light will turn green and Bubble and Twilight, you will start swimming, Berry first. Swim 100m each and then Blitz and I can start. Whoever finishes first, wins, simple.' Explains Dash. Everyone understands.

'Go Wondercolts!' They yell. Everyone gets in position. Butterscotch, Dusk and the rest of CHS are cheering loudly.

'On your marks, get set...go!' Says Principle Celestia through the microphone. Fluttershy leaps into action. She jumps over the first haystack, then the second and steps up to the stand. She shoots an arrow but misses. She frowns.

'Don't worry Fluttershy, you got this!' Yelled Pinkie Pie with enthusiasm.

'I got this' Fluttershy says to herself. A newfound courage is found by Fluttershy. Suddenly, SourSweet from Crystal Prep hits the bullseye and the next Crystal Prep student starts. This only makes Fluttershy more determined. She pulls back the arrow and lets go...and it hits the bullseye! Pinkie Pie cheers and runs up the course, she had eaten a lot of cupcakes which meant she had a lot of energy. She hit the bullseye straight away, just as the Crystal Prep student does so too. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare from Crystal Prep start skating straight away, as does Elusive and Rarity. It's a tight race, but Crystal Prep finish first. Now Crystal Prep have the advantage in the motocross. Sugarcoat and her partner and racing ahead but Sunset and Flash aren't giving up! Crystal Prep finish first and they now have a huge advantage in the rock climb. Suddenly the first Crystal Prep student slips, giving Applejack the lead! She grabs the blue flag.

'Come on up sugarcube!' She says, waving the flag. AJ nods and starts to climb. The other student has recovered but CHS are still in the lead. The first student grabs the purple CPA flag (Crystal Prep Academy) and the other starts climbing. By now, AJ has already grabbed his blue flag and him and Applejack start climbing the wall. Suddenly Applejack slips. AJ grabs her arm, pulling her back up.

'Woah there' Says AJ, steadying Applejack.

'Thanks partner' Replies Applejack, relieved. A slip like that wouldn't have hurt her since the harness would keep her up, but if she fell like the other student, it would have cost them the lead! They get to the top first and the green light flashes by the swimming pool.

'Go Bubble Berry!' Yells Twilight. Now the CPA students are swimming too. Just as Twilight starts the second 100m, the other school is catching up. They both finish at the same time!

Indigo Zap and her CPA partner start as Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz set off. The aim was to bring 10 coloured keys, blue for CHS and purple for CPA. The had to lock them in to the wheel, up the ladder to win. If they fell into the water, they could continue but it would be a very long and time wasting swim. Another rule was they could only carry one key each, meaning they had to run on and off the course to put the key into the wheel and go back to look for more.

The course consisted of many things, tightropes, ladders, rope webs and many more. It would be a tight race. Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz both spot keys.

'Stay together!' Says Blitz.

'Are you kidding? If we split up, we can find more keys faster!' Exclaimed Rainbow Dash, running on a wooden plank. They were surprisingly good at doing multiple things at once, they were searching for keys whilst arguing.

'But if one of us fall, the other can catch them meaning a time wasting swim won't be needed.' Explained Blitz. Dash thought. Then she nodded.

'Alright. But at the end, we spilt up, okay?' She said. Blitz nodded.

'There, I see two!' Says Blitz. He was right. Two blue keys were on a hook up a rope web. One on the top left and one on the top right.

'You go left, I'll go right' Says Dash. Blitz nods and they began climbing. Dash got hers first and started climbing back down. Blitz followed.

'C'mon, let's get them back' Says Blitz. The run back the the wheel with incredible pace and the lock in their first two keys. Indigo Zap locks in one but a huge spash is heard as her partner fell into the freezing water.

'Seems like the chose to split up' Says Blitz. 'There, 4 keys, up on that branch'

'You have a good eye' Says Dash, running to the keys. The CPA student finds his way out of the water and locks in his key. Neck and neck.

'I'll give you a boost' Offers Blitz, looking at the high branch. He holds out his hands for her to step on to. She does so and then Dash is able to climb up onto the branch and carefully grab all four keys.

'I'll throw them down to you!' She yells. Another splash. This time, Indigo Zap falls into the water, off a tightrope but her partner locks in another key. CPA leads.

'Throw, I'm ready' Yells Blitz, holding out his hands. He catches all of them and puts them on a nearby wooden plank. 'Jump, I'll catch you!' He says.

'Are you crazy? I'll climb down' She says.

'It'll be faster if you jump! Climbing will take time!' Replies Blitz. Dash rolls her eyes and sighs.

'Fine! You ready?' She asks. He nods. She jums down and he catches her in his arms.

'Told you I'd catch you' He says with a smirk.

'Whatever. Put me down' Demands Rainbow Dash. Blitz does so and looks at the four keys.

'We can only carry one each.' He says. She nods.

'I know. We can throw two as far as we can so we don't need to come back for it.' Dash says.

'Hmm clever' Blitz says. Dash grins.

'I know.' She throws one as far as she can towards the wheel and in lands on a plank near it. Blitz isn't so lucky. His lands near the wheel but falls of into the water. He groans.

'Sorry!' He apologises.

'It's fine, it's near the Wheel' She replies. They both grab a key each and run back to the wheel, really fast. Indigo Zap locks in another key for CPA making them have 4 and CHS have only 2. Dash locks in her one as does Blitz, making it 4-4. Rainbow runs to the key on the nearby plank which she threw and locks that one in as well. Blitz dives into the water to retrieve the other key.

'Throw it up so I can lock it in the help you up!' Yells Dash. Blitz nods and does a great throw which Rainbow Dash catches. She locks that one in. Then she climbs down a ladder which lead to the water and grabs Blitz's hand. She helps him up and he is soaking, but she is still dry. By the wheel, Indigo Zap locks in another one. CPA 5, CHS,6. This was going to be close...


	5. Chapter 5

*Continued from the last chapter*

'There! More keys!' Said Rainbow Dash. There were two keys in the water. 'You get both of them and I'll catch them, then help you out, it'll be faster.' Said nods. He dives into the water and instantly is able to grab both the keys. He throws them to Dash, who easily catches them and climbs halfway down the ladder to the water to help Blitz up. She grabbed his hand and hauls him up. Indigo Zap and her partner lock in two more of their keys. 7 to CPA and 6 to CHS. Rainbow Blitz and Rainbow Dash run back to the wheel but on the way back, Indigo Zap pushes Rainbow Dash 'accidentally'. She doesn't fall into the water thanks to Blitz who catches her by putting an arm around her waist to steady her.

'What, no thank you?' Asks Blitz.

'I'll thank you when we win.' She replies. They get to the wheel and lock in their keys just as the other CPA student does so too. 8-8. This was so close!

'Split up!' Demands Dash. Blitz nodded in agreement. He sprints towards a tightrope, one of the hardest obstacles on the course. There was a rope to hold on to of course but it was still difficult and wobbly. He carefully walks onto it, as fast as he could. Dash is still looking for her key. Then she sees one, above a wooden bridge, nothing to hold onto and very hard. Indigo Zap locks in another key and Crystal Prep cheers! One more keys to go for them. Dash looks at Blitz who has already got his key and was making his way back to the wheel. A huge splash is heard as both Crystal Prep students manage to fall into the cold water. Blitz is locking in his key as all the CHS students are cheering. Then, instead of stopping to catch a breath, since he was incredibly tired, he ran towards Dash. He got there and she looked surprised.

'Why aren't you resting? There's only one keys left' Dash asked. Indigo Zap was resting, a towel over her neck. Her partner had gone to get the last key but was struggling.

'You need help and I'm not about the let down our school or leave you when you need help!' Says Blitz. Suddenly he begins to glow blue. Wings and pony-like ears magically appear. No tail since he had short hair and the author doesn't know how that works. He had transformed! Being loyal to Rainbow Dash and his school when they needed him!

'Woah' Gasps Dash.

'C'mon hurry up, I'll steady the bridge and you walk over it' He said, holding the sides of the bridge whilst Rainbow Dash walks onto it. Another splash is heard when the CPA student falls into the water again! Indigo Zap groans. Rainbow cautiously walks onto the bridge and she grabs the key! The CPA student is now out of the water but hasn't got her keys yet but she is nearer to the wheel. Dash and Blitz are running back then Rainbow Blitz accidentally slips, but his hand catches hold of the wooden plank.

'Hold on, I'll pull you up' Says Dash, holding up a hand. He couldn't fly of course because they'd be disqualified for using magic and cheating.

'No! Go, I'll be fine' Says Blitz, attempting to pull himself up.

'C'mon I'm not gonna leave you, not when we're so close!' Says Rainbow Dash. Then she starts glowing. Wings and pony-like ears appear magically, just like Blitz's and her hair gets longer and ties halfway, to make it look like a tail. Her loyalty was shown when she put helping Blitz, her friend over winning. Woah, she looks beautiful, Blitz thought.

She pulls him up and they run to the wheel. However, the CPA student had already got his key and was running back to the wheel too. It was going to be close! They reach the wheel at the same time and both lock in their keys. It was a close call.

'Go Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Blitz!' Yells Dusk from the crowd.

'Yay' Says Butterscotch as loud as he can.

'And the winner of these annual friendship games are...' Principle Cadence begins. Everyone holds their breath.

'Canterlot high!' Exclaims Cadence. He CHS students erupt into cheers and happy yelling. Rainbow Dash tackles Blitz into a hug.

'We did it!' She yells happily. Blitz grins and hugs her back.

All the rest of the team, Twilight, Bubble Berry, Sunset, AJ, Flash, Applejack, Rarity, Elusive, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all come to congrate Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz.

'You did it!' Said Fluttershy happily.

'And ponied up!' Said Sunset.

'This is so awesome!' Says Rainbow Dash, happily. Pinkie Pie is jumping around the field with excitement. Blitz thinks back to when he had the thought about Dash being beautiful. Maybe it was a spur of a moment thing? He shook it off.

'Good job Sunset' Says Flash smiling. Sunset smiles.

'Thanks, you too' She replies.

'Party time!' Yells Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie. Everyone goes back home, to get ready for the party later. All the girls go to Rarity's house.

'You didn't have to make outfits for us sugarcube' Says Applejack.

'Oh but I did! I love making dresses for my friends, it fills me up with joy to be able to share beautiful things with my friends!' Exclaimed Rarity. She starts glowing purple, pony-like ears magically appearing and her hair lengthening. 'Here's Applejack, get changed into this' Says Rarity.

'Alright sugarcube, but I might not like it, ah don't like dresses' Says Applejack. She comes out and she's wearing a dark blue knee length dress, with red apple shapes sewn on to the bottom. Golden ribbon is laced on the neckline and a beautiful pattern is on the sides.

'You look great Applejack' Says Fluttershy kindly.

'Sure, I guess' Applejack really like it in secret but didn't want others to think she was a girly girl.

'You next Sunset' Says Rarity, pushing her into the room and shutting the door for her to get changed. She came out wearing a yellow dress, with red flames shooting from the bottom, golden glitter on the waistline.

'This is brilliant Rarity, thanks!' Says Sunset, admiring her dress.

'You next darling' Says Rarity, handing Fluttershy a dress. She comes back out of the room wearing a green dress with pink glitter on the waistline. Small pink butterflies were sewn onto the corner.

'Thanks Rarity' Says Fluttershy.

'Go on' Says Rarity to Pinkie Pie who is eating a cupcake. She stuffs the cupcake into her pink hair and walks into the room to change. Everyone looks confused to why she put it in her hair but no one questioned it. Pinkie comes out wearing a pink dress, with a silver lace pattern on the bottom, swirls of fabric to represent cupcake icing and it was ankle length, just like Fluttershy's. Then it was Twilight's turn. She came out wearing a purple dress with streaks of pink and a golden lace flower pattern on the bottom.

'You look nice Twilight' Says Fluttershy. Twilight smiles.

'Where's Rainbow Dash? It's her turn next.' Asks Rarity.

'She said she'll be here later, you go first' Says Fluttershy. Rarity does so and has a blue dress and diamonds decorated all over. All the girls are happy with their dresses.

*With Rainbow Dash*

'I can't believe you really got the ice cream you owe me' Said Dash.

'It's to celebrate our win' Explains Blitz. 'And the other guys are too busy picking up outfits, I mean Elusive fussing over them. I had to get away.'

'Rarity too. She's bound to put me in some dress. I don't mind, as long as it makes her happy' Said Dash.

'Why don't you get your own dress? We can go now, there's still three hours left' Says Blitz.

'Can't. Rarity will be crushed if I don't wear her dress.' Dash says. Then her phone rings.

'Rainbow Dash, there's terrible news!' Cried Rarity on the phone. 'Spike accidentally spilt coffee on the dress I made you! I'm ever so sorry and it won't dry in time for the party!'

'It's okay Rarity' Dash says.

'Where are you? I've put you on speaker. Put us on speaker too, I can't hear you that well!' Rarity says. Rainbow Dash puts the phone on speaker.

'What's happening?' Asked Blitz.

'Coffee spilt on my dress. Guess we'll have to go shopping after all.' Rainbow Dash explains.

'Dash, who is that?' Asked Fluttershy.

'Is it a guy?' Asked Twilight.

'You have a date?' Asked Sunset. Dash groans and Blits chuckles.

'No I-' Dash tries to explain.

'You didn't tell us?' Asked Rarity.

'No! Not a date! I'm with Blitz!' Says Dash.

'Oh. You have a date with Blitz?' Asked Sunset, clearly not hearing properly. Dash groans again. Blitz laughs.

'YOU HAVE A DATE WITH RAINBOW BLITZ? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!' Shouts Rarity.

'It's not a date!' Yells Dash. Blitz laughs again. She glares at him and he stops but is still smiling. Then a thought came to him.

'Hey babe...you're hot when you're angry' Blitz says with a smirk. Screaming is heard across the line.

'Blitz!' Yells Rainbow Dash. 'You're not helping!' He laughs. Then he noticed the light blush on her cheeks.

'Are you blushing?' He asked.

'No! I'm annoyed!' Argues Dash.

'Sure' Says Blitz. More screaming on the line. She hangs up.

'Holy crap they are crazy' Groans Dash. Blitz nods in agreement. 'And you weren't helping!' Says Dash.

'I so was!' Says Blitz. 'C'mon let's get your dress, I have a fabulous fashion sense darling!' Blitz says, imitating Elusive. Rainbow Dash laughs.

'You sound like Rarity' She says. She sends a message to the girls explaining the situation and that she'll meet them an hour before the dance at Rarity's house. They go into a store and Rainbow tries on a few dresses whilst Blitz waits outside. She comes out with the first one on. It's a pink skater dress with golden glitter. Before Blitz can say anything Rainbow Dash shakes her head.

'It's too pink' She says. Blitz nods in agreement. Another dress.

'Hmm too long' Says Blitz. Dash seems to agree. Another dress.

'Hmm too shiny' He said, gesturing to all the glitter.

'Yeah. Wait, the next one is pretty nice' Says Dash, going back into the changing room. She comes out wearing a golden dress, with a rainbow around the waistline and it's knee length. Blue glitter is visible on the neckline but not too much.

'You look good. You could buy that one' Said Blitz, blushing slightly. She looked really nice!

'Hmm. Sure' She said, going back into the changing room. And assistant comes over to Blitz.

'Do you and your girlfriend need assistant sir?' Asks the lady politely.

'Uh no thanks, she's not my girlfriend and she's coming out now' explains Blitz.

'I'm sorry for making assumptions sir' Says the lady as she walks off. Dash comes out, holding a dress in one hand and a broken hairband in the other.

'I was trying to tie my hair again and it broke' She said, annoyed.

'You look fine with your hair down' Says Blitz. Her rainbow coloured hair went down her back.

'Cmon, I'm gonna buy this' Says Dash. She pays at the till and they leave the shop. They walk past the shops and Rainbow Dash subconsciously touches her hair.

'You look fine, don't worry' Blitz reassured her. 'I'll walk you back home' he offered.

'Nah it's fine, I'm going to Rarity's anyway, don't want you to get lost on the way back.' Dash says. Blitz shrugs.

'Sure, I'll see you later' They wave to eachother and walk off. Dash gets dressed and all the girls get ready. When they are ready they walk out the door.

'Let's party!' They shout happily.

At Elusive's house, all the guys are asking where he had been.

'I was with Dash. I bought her ice cream and we got her a dress because her friend's dog spilled coffee on her other dress' Explained Blitz. Elusive looks shocked.

'You went on a date and didn't tell us?' He exclaimed.

'Sugarcube, if he told us everytime he went on a date, we'd be getting daily updates' AJ says.

'No! It wasn't a date! She just needed a dress so I offered to go with her!' Blitz says defensively.

'Do you like her?' Asks Butterscotch quietly.

'No! She's just my friend! I don't like her that way' Blitz says.

'Sure' Dusk said with a smile.

'Guys! I don't! Blitz says.

'Will you date her and shove her away like the others?' Asks Butterscotch quietly. Blitz looked shocked.

'I don't like her!'

*At fhe party*

'This is awesome' Shouts Rainbow Dash, grinning. The girls had got there with the boys, Elusive demanded that he pick up his girlfriend. Blitz looks up and sees Fluttershy and Butterscotch talking quietly in the corner. He nudges Dash.

'Hey look' Said Blitz pointing at the pair. Dash looks up.

'Finally' She says.

'He's liked her since the funfair' Blitz explains.

'So has she' Replied Dash. Suddenly Dash spots AJ and Applejack dancing together. She nudges Blitz and gestures to the Apples.

'They are both in such denial' Blitz says. 'Ah don't like Applejack, ah think she's just a friend' Blitz says with a country accent, imitating AJ. Dash laughs. Then she noticed Twilight and Dusk looking at eachother with a dreamy look. She groans and tells Blitz.

'What's with all the love around here? It's supposed to be a party night!' Rainbow Dash says, looking around.

'If you're trying to avoid the love, do not look over by the drink table' Blitz warns. Dash looks anyway, to see Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry kissing.

'Finally!' Dash laughs, punching the air. 'She been madly in love with him but would never admit it'

'I dread to see what Elusive and Rarity are doing. Getting married?' Blitz says. Rainbow Dash laughs. Suddenly all their friends come over to them and are smiling.

'What?' Asked Rainbow Dash.

'Look up sugarcube' Says Applejack. They look up. Mistletoe. Being held up on a fishing rod by Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry.

'Mistletoe? Are you serious? It's not even Christmas!' Exclaims Blitz.

'You still have to kiss her' Says Elusive.

'It's the middle of June, for crying out loud!' Exclaims Blitz. Dash looks extremely pale.

'Uh guys if they don't want to maybe we shouldn't...' Fluttershy says quietly.

'Don't worry darling' Rarity says to Fluttershy. 'They still have to kiss.'

'We shouldn't force them' Says Butterscotch quietly.

'Nonsense sugarcube' AJ says. Dash looks even paler.

'Well...?' Asks Twilight.

'I-I can't do this' Rainbow Dash stutters and at the same time Blitz says: 'N-no I-I can't' He says, shaking his head. They both run off in opposite directions.

'Dash wait!' Says Sunset, concerned about her bestfriend.

'Blitz!' Shouts Butterscotch. All the boys look shocked since they have never heard Butterscotch shout.

'No point chasing after them' Twilight says. 'Super speed remember? They could be anywhere.' Suddenly Butterscotch and Fluttershy are moving away from the others.

'Where you going?' Asked Sunset.

'Too many people' Stutters Fluttershy. Butterscotch nods. They walk off to the corner of the room.

'This is bad' Fluttershy whispers.

'Really bad. Blitz must be terrified after what he told me' Butterscotch says. Fluttershy looks at him, confused.

'I should probably tell you...'


	6. Chapter 6

'Blitz was scared.' Explains Butterscotch. 'He told me earlier he thinks he is starting to like Dash. He simply refused the idea and pushed away the thought instantly. But he was scared that she's like Glide and will hurt him and use him.'

'Rainbow Dash would never do that' Fluttershy exclaims.

'He was just cautious. He didn't want to be hurt again, I was the only one that knew that she cheated on him, and I was the only one who saw how broken it made him. He couldn't talk about it without tears forming in his eyes. He put on a strong act, a playboy act to fool the other. But I could see he was sad' Says Butterscotch.

'That's terrible' Fluttershy says sadly.

'Why's Dash so upset?' Butterscotch asked.

'I-I don't know' Fluttershy admits.

*With Blitz*

He is pacing around the field. 'I can't like her. I don't.' He tells himself. Because what if she hurts him like Glide did? Or what if he hurts her and they lose their friendship? He knew, deep down that he liked her. Her badass style, her jokes, her sporty personality, her fiery attitude. Everytime he thought of her, he couldn't help but smile. But he tried to persuade himself that he didn't like her. Because he couldn't.

*With Dash*

All her defenses are down. She feels like she can't speak a word without tears falling. Suddenly she looks up and sees someone. Blitz. He sits next to her.

'You okay?' He asked.

'Yeah, I guess' Replies Dash.

'That's a beautiful dress, where did you get it?' He asks. Dash freezes. Blitz bought this dress with her. Which can only mean one thing. Dash stands up quickly and moves away from Blitz.

'Who are you?' She demands. Blitz smirks and transforms back into Queen Chrysalis. Queen holds out her hands and small minions rise from the ground.

'Bring her to me. I need her power' She demanded. Then she vanishes. Dash finds herself surrounded. But she won't go down without a fight. She punches one and kicks another, knocking them both down. Using her super speed, she knocks out two more and they disappear. More changelings rise from the ground.

'What the fuck?' Yells Dash. She continues fighting. Blitz hears a shout from across the field.

'Dash?' He asks himself. He runs in the direction of the voice. He sees her, cornered by changelings but still fighting them off. He runs up to her, and knocks out a few changelings in the process. They disappear when they are knocked out.

'Blitz!' Dash shouts in relief.

'Summon your elemental sword!' Yells Blitz.

'My what?'

Blitz touches a necklace that had a geode on it. 'Elemental weapon, element loyalty!' He shouts. A blue and red sword falls into his hands and he slashes a few changelings away from Dash.

'Do the same!' He shouted. She nods.

'Elemental weapon, element loyalty!' She shouts. A sword that looks just like Blitz's falls into her hands. They slash at the changelings. Suddenly Applejack and AJ sees them.

'What the hay? We were looking for you!' Says Applejack.

AJ touches his geode. 'Elemental weapon, element honesty!' He yelled. An axe with orange stripes fall into his hands. 'Go get the others!' Shouts AJ. Applejack nods. Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Blitz and AJ are all fighting the changelings, but it is useless, they keep reappearing and rising from the ground. A few minutes later, all the other join.

'Oh my!' Exclaims Rarity.

Dusk touches his geode. 'Elemental weapon, element magic!' He shouts and a purple and brown staff falls into his hand. He is able to levitate things with it. All the boys do the same and Elusive gets his bow and arrows, Bubble Berry gets a bottes of sprinkles which he can turn into bombs by shaking and Butterscotch gets a long fighting stick. All the girls do the same but nothing happens for them.

'Why isn't it working?' Asked Twilight.

'Maybe it don't work for us girls' Says Applejack.

'It worked for Rainbow Dash' Says Rarity.

'It's because she has a connection with her weapon' Dusk shouted. 'I read it somewhere!'

'What? What connection?' Shouted Twilight. The girls were getting cornered by the changelings and with no weapons to defend themselves, they were defenceless. Rainbow Dash fights off the changelings to protect her friends and transforms, the wings, ears and tail.

'I have no idea!' Shouted Dash. Suddenly Flash gets knocked out cold.

'Get him to safety!' Says Rarity.

'We'll be fine' Agrees Twilight. Sunset nods and carries Flash to somewhere safe.

Suddenly the changelings change form. They change into copies of the girls and guys, until no one know who's who.

'Don't fight, stop!' Yells Twilight. 'You might hurt eachother' All the guys and Dash pause and look around, confused of who is who.

'There's no way of telling who is who, they can copy our forms and voices!' Exclaims Dusk. Suddenly, Butterscotch throws his fighting stick at Fluttershy.

'Fluttershy!' Shouted Rarity. The guys were about to attack Butterscotch, thinking he was a changeling, but Fluttershy fell down and changed back into a changeling and disappeared. If the changelings were knocked out, they'd disappear. All the guys look at Butterscotch.

'How did you know it wasn't her?' Asked Blitz.

'That one wasn't wearing the bracelet I gave her.' Explains Butterscotch. 'All the others are though.'

Everyone is looking around, trying to find differences that tell that they are changelings. Suddenly, Twilight thinks of an idea.

'Attack your own forms! If you know you are you, attack the ones that look like you to avoid getting confused!' She yelled. The guys understood as did Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash charged at a form of herself and attacked it with her sword and it fell down, changed back and disappeared.

'What about the ones that look like the girls, apart from Rainbow Dash? They have no weapons and can easily be attacked and we can't tell the difference!' Dusk shouts.

'Um I have an idea' Fluttershy says quietly. She whistled a few times a five birds came flying towards her, each holding a flower in it's beak. 'Thank you Mr birds' Fluttershy said and she transformed as she used her talent. She gave a flower to each of the girls and they held one in their hands.

'The changelings can't touch flowers or nature! If they don't have one, attack!' Twilight says. 'Good work Fluttershy.' Fluttershy smiled. The guys and Dash continued fighting as well as they could. But it was impossible, they were greatly out numbered.

'Try to get your weapons again!' Yelled Dusk. The girls tried again but it was no use.

'Just fight!' Yelled Dash. 'Fight the most you can!' The girls nodded and tried to fight. It was a bad idea. Now they had dropped their flowers, it was back to trying to tell who was who. AJ lifts his axe, about to attack the real Applejack.

'It's me, honest!' She says. Then she ponies up, and AJ lowers his axe.

'Sorry' He apologised.

'It's fine' Replied Applejack. Now she had ponied up, she could use her super strength!

'Applejack, Fluttershy, you guys have ponied up, try getting your weapons again.' Dusk says.

'Elemental weapon, element honesty!'

'Elemental weapon, element kindness!'

Now Fluttershy and Applejack were armed with a fighting stick and an axe. Twilight gasped.

'It works when we transform' She shouted.

'Rainbow wasn't transformed when she got hers! Says Blitz.

'We'll figure it out later!' Twilight replies. A few minutes later, they lost and they knew it. Twilight and Dusk were pinned down by dozens of changelings, Fluttershy and Butterscotch both held by the neck with their own weapons. Applejack and AJ tied upside down from a tree, if they got free they would fall to the mercy of their axes. Rarity and Elusive were both knocked out cold. Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry were pinned down against a tree and tied up. Only Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz were left. No way could they fight hundreds of changelings on their own. Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis appears.

'How funny? I've left the loyalty elements too see what they do. You see, they contain the most power. And their blood is what I need to become the most powerful! Just a little human sacrifice is needed. But I'll give you a choice. Save your friends of save yourself' Queen Chrysalis says. Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz are shocked but know she means it.

'Fine. You win' Dash says, dropping her weapon. Blitz looks shocked.

'Dash no!' He said.

'Trust me' She whispered. She walks over to Chrysalis. 'You got me. Now let them go'

'Him too' Demands the Queen. Dash nods at Blitz and he drops his weapon and walks over to them. All the others are crying out their names but it falls on deaf ears. When they got near, Queen Chrysalis smiles an evil smile. She lifts a knife, about to slash Rainbow Blitz, when Rainbow Dash grabs his shirt and pulls his lips to hers. He kissed her back and they started to glow a blindingly bright blue. The Queen shields her eyes and drops her knife. The light kills all the changelings except the Queen and Dusk and Twilight rush to help the others since the changelings that were holding them down are gone.

'You see Queen Chrysalis, I read somewhere that true loves destroyes all evil. And maybe just maybe it would work. I'm not usually into the sappy stuff but that saved us.' Dash says, flapping her wings and starting to fly. 'Follow me!' She says to Blitz. They both fly at a super speed around Queen Chrysalis, consuming her in a rainbow coloured tornado. A white light appears and she disappears. All the guys and girls cheer.

'We did it!' Says Twilight. Flash had recovered and him and Sunset came to see if everyone was alright. They were and a lot of romance was happening. Twilight and Dusk were kissing, Butterscotch and Fluttershy were hugging, Elusive and Rarity were kissing as well, Bubble Berry had picked up Pinkie Pie and was twirling her around. Applejack and AJ were even slightly flirting. Dash and Blitz are blushing bright red.

'You...love me?' Asked Blitz, surprised.

'Of course you idiot. All the times you helped me train, even when it was raining, your awesomeness or your incredibly bad jokes,'

'Hey my jokes are amazing' Argues Blitz. Dash laughs.

'All those things make me fall in love with you.' Dash finished. 'Ugh sappy'

'Agreed. You're my girlfriend though, right?' Asked Blitz. Dash smiled and nodded.

'Enough with all the sappy lovey stuff!' Dash says. All her friends look at her.

'Let's party!' Shouts Blitz. They go and party, for the rest of the night, the uncontrollable smiles on their faces lightning up the night like stars. They stayed friends throughout the ages, going wherever life took them, but always staying together. For there were loads more adventures to come!

~Finish~

 **There will not be a sequel. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
